Halloween: Immortals
by Kenny0208
Summary: It's Halloween again in Haddonfield, and evil has come home once again. But this time, there's one person with the power to stop him for good.
1. October 31, Halloween

_**October 31, Halloween**_

_Welcome to Haddonfield._ Diana read on the sign upon entering the small town.

"Charming," she said, smiling at the children walking to school in their Halloween costumes. Groups of little witches and ghosts and ghouls all excited for the day ahead, and the night of fun to follow.

She drove for a few minutes until she saw a drug store in the center of the town. She pulled her rental car into the parking lot and put it into park. Her high-heeled boots made a _clop_ sound on the concrete as she stepped out. She shuddered at the slight chill in the air and pulled her maroon overcoat a little tighter before walking inside.

The store was empty when she stepped through the glass doors, ringing the bells above her head. She saw aisles filled with Halloween merchandise as well as the usual items like candies, sodas and magazines to name a few.

"Hello?" she stepped up to the counter and rang the bell. "Hello?" she called again, but received no answer.

She was about to walk out the door when something caught her eye. A mask was hanging on one of the shelves. It was plain white and had brownish-blonde hair. She walked over and picked it up, smiling at the simplistic costume item.

"Need a costume?"

"Oh!" Diana jumped, dropping the mask.

"Whoa, sorry," the teenager chuckled. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Diana caught her breathe and laughed. "It's alright. I was just looking."

She picked up the mask and put it back in place.

"30% off all costumes," he replied.

"No, I'm afraid I've already got a costume." Diana chuckled.

"Alright, can I interest you in a root beer float? We've got three ice-cream choices. Chocolate, vanilla and pumpkin is the special this month."

"It's a little too chilly out for ice-cream."

"How about a hot chocolate?"

Diana hummed slightly, "That actually sounds good."

The boy grinned, "Coming right up."

He walked behind the soda counter as Diana sat on one of the bar stools and set her purse on the counter. He took a mug with the store logo on it and measured some mix from a jar into it. He then put it under a machine and pressed a button. It began to dispense hot, foaming cream into the mug.

"So are you new in town?" He asked, leaning on the counter.

"Am I that obvious?" she laughed.

"Well pretty much everyone knows everyone and their mother here," he said.

She laughed again. "Yes, but I'm only here for a few days."

"Brandon Doyle," he said holding out his hand. She shook it.

"Diana Prince."

"So what brings you to Haddonfield, Diana?" he asked.

"Well I'm meeting someone. That's why I came in here, I was wondering if I could get directions."

"Where're you headed?"

"The Meyer's House," said Diana. Brandon frowned.

"Why on Earth would you want to go there?"

Diana was confused by the tone he used. "I was asked to go to the house to meet a client."

He continued to frown. "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head and smiled again, "Of course not. It's just there's supposed to have been some really bad stuff happened there a few years ago. No one ever goes there, and everyone thinks it's haunted. I think that it's just a bunch of hooey the older folks use to scare us though. Like the boogeyman." He laughed.

"Is that so?" said Diana.

"Yeah, my older brother, Tommy, is obsessed with it. But he's been kinda weird ever since some bad prank was played on him when he was eight. Or at least that's what I think it was."

Brandon retrieved the mug of steaming chocolate and a can of cream. "So you just take the main road a couple of miles east until you come to a four-way stop and make a left. It'll be the fourth house on the right. You can't miss it."

He topped the cream with a cherry. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"No charge, Diana. Just tell your friends you liked the hot chocolate," he said.

"Alright," said Diana with a laugh. She added some money to his tip jar when his back was turned and picked up the cherry and ate it.

* * *

Diana stopped outside of the fourth house on the right, just like Brandon said. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the Meyer's place.

"Now _there's_ a fixer-upper." Several of the house's windows were boarded or broken, and there were shingles hanging off of the roof. The wood looked old and rotten. There was a 'For Sale' sign from Strode Realty in the front yard.

"Ms. Prince?" Diana turned to see an elderly man in a beige trench coat. He wore black gloves and walked with a cane. One side of his face was scarred as if he was in a fire at some point.

"Dr. Loomis?"

"Yes, thank you for coming." He limped forward with his cane and shook her hand.

"You seemed so desperate over the phone. It's hard to imagine there's something going on in this quiet town to involve the IADC, much less request me personally."

He chuckled humorlessly. "I would very much like to believe that myself. However, I know that it isn't so. Walk with me."

He and Diana began walking down the sidewalk. Just before he was out of sight of the house, he turned back and caught a brief glimpse of a dark figure watching them from an upstairs window.

* * *

I know, I know I said I wouldn't start another until I finished one of my other stories. But the Halloween mood hit me so here it is. I'd like to hear everyone's views on the story itself and the image. I hope you enjoy


	2. A Shade of Evil

_**A Shade of Evil**_

"I looked you up before I left Washington, Dr. Loomis," said Diana as they were walking along. "You used to be very successful in the field of Psychiatrics."

"Yes, I _used_ to be. I retired years ago," said the doctor.

After a few moments of silence, Diana spoke up again. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you tell me what this is all about? What could a retired psychiatrist want with the IADC?"

"Ah, yes, forgive me. Tell me do you know who used to live in that house back there?"

Diana glanced back briefly, "Isn't that where the boy lived who killed his older sister?"

Loomis sighed. "Yes, it is. One Halloween night, young Michael Myers was left home alone with his teenaged sister. He was only six. He got a butcher knife out of the kitchen and snuck up on her in her room, stabbing her to death."

"That's so horrible," Diana said quietly.

He nodded. "His parents found him outside holding the bloodied knife. He was almost catatonic. He was walking on his own, but other than that there was no sign of life."

"He was held at Smith's Grove Sanitarium for fifteen years until he was old enough to stand trial. I was his doctor."

They stopped in front of a bench. "Do you mind if we stop here for a bit? I'm an old man," he chuckled.

"No, I don't mind." They sat on the bench. "Did you ever learn why he did it?"

"Yes… and no. You see while I was attending to him, I made a rather shocking discovery."

He pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his forehead. "What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know the underlying cause that drove him to it. I don't know if it was a malicious force or some sort of dark energy, or even the devil himself. But the boy himself was… evil."

Diana shook her head, "No, you're wrong. No matter what he did, he could _not_ have been evil. There had to have been another reason."

"Ms. Prince, I never knew the boy before that Halloween night. I don't know if it was a sudden change, if it happened over time or even if he had always been that way. But I'm telling you that the Michael Meyers I came to know for fifteen years wasn't even human! It was a thing, a malevolent shade of humanity!"

Diana grew angry. "That's not possible! How can you say that about a child?"

He sighed again, "I've not yet finished with the story."

Diana frowned but was silent. "You may have heard some of what I am going to tell you, but most of the details were not made public."

Diana leaned in slightly to listen better. "Judith and Michael were not the Meyers' only children. They had a baby girl at the time of the murder. When they died two years later, she was adopted by the Strode family. Halloween in 1978, he escaped to track her down."

"He wanted to kill her too?" asked Diana. Loomis nodded.

"Laurie Strode was babysitting a young boy named Tommy Doyle that night. He killed several of her friends to draw her attention and lure her into his trap."

"You mean the Halloween Massacre?" Diana instantly thought back to what the boy at the drug store said. _My older brother, Tommy, is obsessed with it. But he's been kinda weird ever since some bad prank was played on him when he was eight._ "Did she escape? Did anyone stop him?"

"I stopped him," he gestured to his burn scars.

Diana took a deep breathe "So why are you just now contacting the IADC about this?"

He turned more towards her, "Forgive me Ms. Prince, but I don't give a damn about the IADC." Diana was slightly taken aback. "Do you know why I asked for you personally?"

"No I don't."

"I've done my homework too. You are successful at what you do as I once was as a psychiatrist. But one pattern I have noticed is that you always seem to have help from one special person: Wonder Woman."

"Yes, Wonder Woman and I have worked very closely in the past," said Diana.

"It is more than closely, Ms. Prince. No matter where you are, she always seems to appear at just the right time to assist you."

Diana didn't like where this was headed. "Just what are you insinuating, Dr. Loomis?"

He leaned in and whispered, "I know who you really are."

Diana stood up, "It really has been a pleasure meeting you Dr. Loomis, but I really should be going now." She turned to walk back to her car.

"He's coming back tonight!" Dr. Loomis called after her.

"Who is?" she turned back to him.

"Michael Meyers," said the doctor.

Diana scoffed, "I don't have time for ghost stories, Dr. Loomis. You told me you killed him."

"I said I stopped him. But he would not die."

Diana frowned. "What do you mean 'would not'?"

"I told you already, Ms. Prince. The evil force that drives him to kill will not let him rest, even for death."

Diana walked back up to him. "Are you really trying to tell me that he is still out there?"

"I know that it is hard to believe. But that night all those years ago was not his only Halloween in Haddonfield."

Diana felt a sudden chill as the wind picked up briefly. "Did you see the sign out front of the house?"

"Yes," said Diana.

Loomis nodded, "Soon, there may be a new family living in that house, new victims. Hasn't this town and its people suffered enough?"

"That's why you wanted me here, isn't it?" she asked.

"I wanted you to help me. You are the only one with power to match his. You are both supernaturally strong and you both cannot die. The difference is, however, that while he is pure evil, you are pure. You are the embodiment of all that is good. This town needs you."

Diana watched as a young child in a pumpkin costume walked past, holding his mother's hand. Then she turned to Dr. Loomis. "Alright, I'll stop him."


	3. Detour

_**Detour**_

_Ding_ went the bell at the front of the store while Brandon was in the back fetching another box of Halloween candy from the storage room.

"Be right there!" he called. "There you are," he said when he found the box of peanut butter and chocolate candies he had been looking for. He lifted the box and turned around.

"Shit!" he dropped the box when he ran into someone behind him wearing all black clothing and a white mask. "Damn it man, you're not supposed to be back here!"

He tried to catch his breath as the figure stared on, not moving. "Come on, Matt, cut it out; I know it's you."

Suddenly, the masked figure doubled over, laughing. Brandon shook his head in annoyance. "Don't you get tired of wearing that same stupid costume every year?"

"It's a classic," came the muffled reply. Matt stood up, pulling off his mask.

Brandon picked the box back up, taking notice of the obvious damage caused by the fall. "Get outta here before you get me fired."

They walked back to the front, where Matt hopped over the counter.

"You're so immature," said Matt's girlfriend. She was a tall girl with dirty-blonde hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt covered in glitter and stars that read '_I Can Be A Real Witch'_.

"Hi, Cynthia," said Brandon. He carried the box around the counter and began stocking them on the right shelves.

"Hey, Brandon, are you coming to the Halloween Dance tonight?"

"I'm not sure if I can make it."

"Why not, I thought you were helping with the Haunted House?" asked Cynthia.

"I know, but Mr. Carson didn't care. He needs me to cover Lenny's shift."

"What the Hell, man; what's Lenny doing that he can't make his own shift?" asked Matt.

"Depends who you ask. He told Mr. Carson he's visiting his sick grandma today."

"What's he really doing?" asked Cynthia.

"Getting high off his ass and egging Mr. Carson's house…" Matt and Cynthia started laughing.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "I might be able to make it to the after party, but it may not be much of a party by the time I get there."

"Says you," said Matt, burying his face in his girlfriend's neck.

"Stop it!" she said, pushing him off and smacking his arm. He laughed and hugged her from behind.

"Well, dude, if you can make it I've got a cousin visiting who's gonna be there."

"I'm not in the mood for meeting cousins, Matt," said Brandon, annoyed.

"Aww, come on, Brando, you'll wanna meet this cousin," said Cynthia.

Brandon sighed, "Well first I would actually have to _make it_ tonight. So I'm gonna have to get my work done."

"Alright, man, we'll leave you to it." Matt put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Take it easy," said Cynthia, waving as Matt backed them both out the door.

"This should be fun," said Brandon sarcastically as he continued unpacking candy.

"Stop, Matt," said Cynthia, laughing. "You're driving!"

"Come on, baby, just one kiss."

"It's never just one kiss with you." She laughed again as he continued to try and pull her over. "Wait, stop here."

"Why?"

"Just stop," he pulled over in front of the Meyers house.

"Why are we here?" he asked.

"They're selling the place."

"So?"

"I've always wanted to see the inside of that house. Now would be a good time to check it out."

She picked up her purse and got out of the car. "Come on, babe, we need to go get ready."

"It'll only take a minute. Come on."

He looked at the house hesitantly. "Are you scared?" she teased.

"No, I'm not. It's just…"

"Fine, I'll go by myself." She turned and walked up the drive and up the front porch steps.

"Cynthia!" Matt called, but she ignored him. She stepped up to the door, and slowly turned the knob, opening it with a loud creak.

Her footsteps made a hollow sound as she entered the house. She left the door open and walked further into the house and past the stairs.

In the living room, there was nothing except a splintered coffee table and a broken down old sofa covered in cob webs. Cynthia ran her hand over the table, leaving a trail behind where her fingers had touched.

"Yuck!" she said, seeing the dust on her hand. She clapped her hands together to get rid of it, but began coughing when the cloud of dust got in her face. She hurried out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Great more dust," she said sarcastically. She saw a square patch in one corner of the kitchen. "That must've been where the fridge went."

She walked over to the counter and opened the top drawer. Inside were a bunch of rusted silver utensils.

"Wow," she pulled out a large, rust-covered butcher knife.

"Ah!" she jumped when she heard a loud thud, like that of a door closing. "Matt?"

She walked back through the living room and into the entryway to find the door shut.

"Okay, shit-for-brains, the joke's over," she called out. She heard a floorboard creek from upstairs. "You can come down from there; I'm not giving it up in this old house!"

She began hearing someone breathing heavily behind her. She turned around and looked up the stairs to see a figure step out of the shadows, and the white mask. She dropped her purse, startled.

"Matt, stop screwing around! You know I hate that costume!"

"Come on Cynthia, we need to go!" she heard Matt calling, faintly, from outside. The figure just kept breathing, and staring, with a large knife glinting in what little light came through the boarded windows.

"Oh my God!" she backed up to the door as he started coming down the stairs. She opened the door quickly and ran out.

"Babe, what's going on?" he asked from the porch steps.

"We have to get the Hell out of here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him, running, to the car.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked as she jumped into the seat. He ran around to the driver's seat.

"Don't talk, just drive!" He pulled away from the house and sped off at Cynthia's urging.

Inside the house, Michael picked up the forgotten purse. Looking inside of it, he found a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it:

_Come for a night of thrills, chills and dancing._

_Haddonfield High School Halloween Dance_

_Coolest and Creepiest Costume Contest_

_Haunted House of Horrors_

_7:00 PM- 11:00 PM_


	4. Seeing Ghosts

_**Seeing Ghosts**_

_Honk! Honk!_

"Nice costume, Baby! Why don't you wear that when you come and see me?!" the driver shouted as he drove by in his red pick-up truck.

"Young people today have no respect," Diana muttered as she walked towards the police station. She was wearing her usual red and blue outfit with gold belt and red high-heeled boots, with the addition of a pair of blue pants due to the cold weather.

"Ms. Prince," said Dr. Loomis, slightly surprised when he saw her walking toward him in her famous costume. "I mean Wonder Woman."

"Dr. Loomis," she said with a nod. "Have you spoken to the sheriff yet?"

"No, I haven't. They've gotten a new one since the last massacre."

"You know it's not going to be easy convincing them."

Loomis sighed, "I know. It always is. They never want to believe in his evil until it's too late."

Diana frowned as she stared at the building with the police cars parked out front.

"Let's get this over with," she said, and they walked across the street.

Some of the officers were standing around, joking and talking with each other. Others were sitting at desks filing paperwork. A few officers spared them a curious glance, taking an extra second to look at Diana, but otherwise paid them no attention.

"Wait here," said Diana. She stepped into the room and walked up to a nearby officer, a mid-twenties man with dark brown hair.

"Excuse me," she said quietly, "can you please point me to the sheriff?"

He gestured toward a desk at the back of the room. There was a middle-aged man sitting there with salt-and-pepper hair. He wore a star on the front of his uniform.

"Thank you," he nodded in reply and continued his own business.

"Sheriff?" she asked as she approached him. He looked up at her from the paperwork on his desk.

"Let me guess," he said in a sarcastic tone, examining her outfit, "Wonder Woman?"

"Yes," she replied humorlessly.

He turned in his chair to face her and leaned back. "What can I do for you, Wonder?"

"The people of Haddonfield are in danger."

He sat up urgently, "Oh, no, that's terrible! What kind of danger?"

"Michael Meyers."

"Michael Meyers?" The Sheriff sighed, "I knew this would happen."

"I need to know if you have any precautions in place: a curfew, a news bulletin…"

"Oh, yeah, we've been real careful here ever since Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny went on that rampage last spring." Several of the officers began laughing at his joke.

"What?" Diana asked, confused.

He turned back to his papers, "You've had your fun, Wonder; now run along so we can get back to work."

"Sheriff, this is not a prank!" Loomis shouted, limping over as fast as his legs and cane would carry him.

"Dr. Loomis," Diana held up a hand to silence him, but the sheriff spoke.

"Loomis?!" He stood up and pointed at the doctor, "Get him out of here!"

"No, wait!" Diana said as several officers stepped up to grab the old man. "Stop!"

"No, this town's been through enough without you two prancing in here and digging up old corpses!"

They began to drag him toward the door. "I said stop!" She grabbed one by the wrist, forcing him to let go. Then she threw him back over a desk. Then she pushed another away and he fell to the ground.

"Back off!" one of the officers shouted, grabbing his gun. Diana crossed her bracelets out in front of her.

"Hold your fire!" yelled the sheriff. After a moment, the officer reluctantly lowered his gun and Diana turned back to the sheriff.

The sheriff glared at the both of them. "I want both of you out of my town by nightfall. If either one of you is caught prowling, looking for ghosts, I'll be on you quicker than a dog in heat. You got that?"

Diana frowned and turned to Dr. Loomis. "Let's go."

"I think it's safe to assume we won't have the assistance of Haddonfield's finest," said Diana as she walked Dr. Loomis back to his car across the parking lot.

"They've been through so much; they don't want to believe that more misery will befall them."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Haddonfield Inn downtown," he answered, opening his door.

"I need you to stay there in your room while I look for Michael."

Loomis stared at her in surprise, "You can't ask me to sit calmly while he's out there. He's my responsibility, has been for years."

Diana shook her head, "He became _my_ responsibility when you brought me here. You said yourself that I may be the only one who can stop him."

"But you'll need my help. I know him; I know how he thinks."

"No, I can't risk it! I'm sorry to be blunt, but you are a frail old man. I'm strong enough to hold off the police and fight Michael, but you would be in my way and get yourself hurt or killed." He was about to argue some more, but Diana cut him off, "Please, Dr. Loomis. Give me the chance to try and stop him without worrying about you."

He was silent for a moment, and then, "Very well. I won't promise to stay away if there's trouble, but I'll do my best to stay out of your way."

Diana nodded, "Thank you."

"Good luck," said Dr. Loomis before getting into his car.

"I'll need it," Diana said as she walked off.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt in the driveway of the Stanley residence.

"Cynthia, will you tell me what the hell happened?" Matt asked as he yanked the keys out of the ignition.

"I saw him!" she breathed out, shaking with fear.

"You saw who?" he asked.

"Michael Meyers! He was in the house!" she suddenly became hysterical.

"Calm down, babe," he turned to her in the seat and put his hands on her shoulder to comfort her. "Meyers is dead. He hasn't been around for years."

"I know what I saw!"

"It's a spooky old house. It was probably dark and your mind was lookin' for a good scare."

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy! It was him, I know it!" She jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"Cynthia!" he ran after her and caught her by the arm when she tried to run up the stairs.

"Go away!" she began to cry as she pushed at him. He resisted and pulled her to him.

"I'm here, baby. It's me, good old Matt, not Michael 'Pinhead' Kreuger-heese, or whatever his name is." This caused her to chuckle slightly through the tears.

He held her until her crying slowed. "We don't have to go tonight."

"No, it's fine. I'm just being silly. We can go."

"Are you sure? We could just stay in," he said suggestively.

"Stop it," she said laughing. "I'll go get ready. Are you gonna wait for me?"

"Yeah, I'll be right here. No one's gonna hurt you," he said comfortingly.

As she walked upstairs to her room, however, Cynthia couldn't shake the chill that had settled inside of her at the memory of that blank, emotionless face staring back at her out of the blackness.

* * *

****Author's Note****

I'm sorry I didn't get this story finished before Halloween as I had hoped. I've been busy and plus I don't have internet. But I'll have it done soon.


	5. Trick-Or-Treat

_**Trick-Or-Treat**_

A cold autumn wind blew as Diana approached the house. The sky was beginning to turn pink and street lamps were starting to light up. Jack O' Lanterns were lit and radios played haunted sounds of rattling chains, moans and screams that echoed through the neighborhood.

She turned off of the sidewalk and slowly crossed the front drive of the house. She turned for a moment and saw the first few trick-or-treaters leaving home. Some were with their parents, some in groups of friends.

She turned back to the house, looking both ordinary and ominous at the same time.

"Trick-or-treat," she said to herself as she ascended the steps.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"Look, there's a space right there," said Cynthia, pointing at said spot.

"Do you wanna have to walk that far?" asked Matt.

"We're not gonna find anything closer," she said.

"Fine," he said. He pulled the car into the parking space and switched off the headlights before pulling the keys out of the ignition.

Cynthia touched up her dark red lipstick before stepping out. She was wearing a floor-length black dress with a slit up the side and a see-through black cape that hung from her sleeves. The outfit was brought together by a pointed black hat.

"Let's hurry or it'll be over by the time we're in," she said, taking his arm.

"Why'd you have to take so long putting on your make-up?" he complained.

"Give me a break. I put on way more than usual."

"As if you need make-up," he said gruffly.

"Aww, Mattie, you're the only one I know who can be so sweet and such an asshole at the same time."

"I try," he answered smugly.

They walked over to the entrance where a girl in a gothic vampire costume was collecting tickets and registering people for the costume contest.

"Put on your mask baby," said Cynthia.

"Alright, you asked for it," he slipped the mask on and tried to kiss her, the cold, white lips touching her neck.

"Stop it! We're next," she laughed, though her heart jumped slightly at the image of the mask coming towards her.

"Frankenstein and Bride of Frankenstein, not bad," she said as she wrote down their names and costumes. "Next!"

They walked up to Vampire-girl. "Can I see your tickets, please?"

"Here you go," said Matt, handing over their tickets.

"Wow, Michael Meyers," said the girl, irritated. "That's very original; it's not like we don't already have a dozen of those here tonight."

Matt pretended to pick his mask nose with a certain middle finger extended.

"Stop that!" Cynthia whispered, smacking his hand.

The girl checked the tickets and then began scribbling down their names.

"What're you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I'm a sexy witch," Cynthia answered rather awkwardly.

"Okay, yeah, good luck with that," she replied sarcastically and returned their tickets.

"Thanks," said Cynthia. They began walking in.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Brandon sat behind the counter, drumming his fingers in boredom. In the past two hours they'd had a total of three customers. He'd already scrubbed the bathrooms so much that he knew every phone number that was written on the walls by heart. The floors were swept so often that there wasn't a speck of dirt left to clean up. It was a slow night to say the least.

"Brandon!" Mr. Carson called from the pharmacy counter.

Brandon sighed as he walked around the counter and headed for the back of the store.

"You called for me, Mr. Carson," said Brandon. The older man was at the counter counting pills for the prescriptions that he had to have ready for tomorrow.

"Yes, I thought that since things seem to be settling down for the night, I'll close up early. If you don't have any customers, then you can go on home."

"Really?" asked Brandon, hopeful.

The old man smiled slightly, "Just lock up on your way out."

"Thank you sir!" he turned to walk back to the front.

"Oh, and Brandon," he turned back around, "If you want, you can pick a costume from up front and wear it to the dance at the high school. You can pay for it tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Brandon grinned and ran to the front of the store.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Diana examined the coffee table in the living room. There were lines in the dust as if someone ran their fingers across it.

_Someone's been here recently,_ she thought to herself.

There were footprints all over the floor, but there was no telling who made them. The house being for sale, someone may have come to appraise it.

She stood up and returned to the entryway, where she began to ascend the stairs. The wallpaper all through the house was peeling and yellowed with age. The old steps creaked as she stepped on them, but she otherwise tried to remain silent. Though she had no doubt that if he was here, he was already aware of her presence.

She studied every inch of the house that her gaze fell on. She listened for every sound, anything that would mean she was being watched. But there was nothing.

"Where are you, Michael?" she said quietly.

She began searching the bedrooms on the upper floor. The master bedroom looked to be untouched except for a few open drawers. It had probably been looted at some point. Then another room looked as if it had belonged to a little boy at some point.

"This was your room." She looked at a model of a rocket ship on top of a dusty old dresser. There was a teddy bear sitting on top of a musty old bed. The bedspread had dinosaurs on it.

"What could possibly have gone so wrong that an ordinary boy like you had to murder your sisters?"

It wasn't until she searched the last bedroom that she found anything of importance.

It was Judith's room. The vanity was still in the same place. Some of the carpet was stained a dark, reddish-brown color. Rotted, half-eaten food littered the floor. The blankets and pillows had been pulled off of the bed and piled in the corner of the room, as though someone had been using them to curl up to sleep in.

_Now I know where you've been staying. But where are you now?_

She exited the room and walked back downstairs. She was going to go check the basement when she noticed something on the floor by the stairs. It was a crumpled piece of paper.

She picked it up and opened it. "Oh, no!"

She dropped the Halloween Dance flyer and threw open the door.

"Ahhhhh!" a young boy dressed in a skeleton costume was just outside the door, ready to knock. When he saw the door open and Diana standing there, he backed away too quickly and almost fell down the porch steps. Diana caught him by the arm and pulled him back up. His friends at the end of the drive all stared wide-eyed at her.

"All of you go home!" Diana yelled at them. "It's dangerous here!"

They all ran from her as fast as they could, some dropping pieces of candy from their treat bags.

Diana took a deep breathe. The dance was at the high school. She knew where it was, she passed it in her car earlier in the day. But it'd take some time to get there.

She jumped off of the porch and began running in the direction of the school.


	6. The Dance

_**The Dance**_

The hallway that led up to the gym was decorated to look like a haunted forest. Crinkled brown tissue paper made up the dead trees, while leaf cut-outs littered the floor. Sound of wolves howling, owls hooting and people screaming were playing from somewhere. To add to the experience, fog was billowing out all through the room.

"These decorations aren't too bad," said Cynthia.

"Yeah, they're definitely better than last year," said Matt. "How much lamer can you get than cut-outs of pumpkins and smiling scarecrows."

At the end of the hall were the two doors leading to the gym. They were open and they could see balloons and lights dancing through the air.

"Oh, this is nice," she heard another girl say as they entered the gym.

"_Remember students,"_ an older woman called into the microphone on the stage. She was dressed in a black dress with green face paint. _"This is a night to enjoy yourselves; but that doesn't mean that we need to behave in a less than respectable manner. There will be no grinding or other provocative dance moves. And anyone caught spiking the punch bowl will be removed from the dance and suspended for three days."_

"Of course Mrs. Adkins would be dressed as the Wicked Witch," said Cynthia, rolling her eyes.

"_If you want to enter the Haunted House, then you need only gather in groups of four to eight students and wait outside of the exit."_ She pointed at a door on the far side of the gym. _"You will be escorted through the Haunted House one group at a time. If you have any questions, please see me or one of the staff members."_

Mrs. Adkins handed the microphone over to the D.J., who began playing an upbeat dance tune.

"That lady needs to get laid," said Matt. Cynthia smacked him in the shoulder again.

"Ow! Stop assaulting me. Domestic Violence!" he shouted, pointing at Cynthia.

She smacked him again, laughing, "Cut it out!"

"There it is again!"

"Oh my God, Cynthia!" Cynthia looked to see her friend Melinda coming toward her out of the crowd. She had dark hair, and she wore a tiara what looked like an ordinary pink evening dress that had been splattered with red.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Cynthia.

Melinda looked slightly offended. "I'm Carrie." She adjusted her tiara. "You're the fourth person to ask me that."

"Oh, I see it now," said Matt.

"It's not bad," said Cynthia.

"Thanks," she turned to Matt. "I'd know who you were even if you didn't wear the same costume three years in a row."

"Why so much hate for my costume?"

Before anyone could answer, an upbeat song began and Melinda began jumping up and down in excitement. "Oh my God, Cynthia we have to go dance now. Is Mikey coming?"

"Babe?" asked Cynthia.

"Nah, I'm gonna sit this one out. Catch me for a slow one."

"Okay, then hold my purse."

She just about threw her purse at him.

"Baby, this really doesn't go with this outfit!" he shouted as the girls ran to the middle of the floor and began dancing.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Screams could be heard from inside the Haunted House as the next group of students waited outside. The House was made up of a bunch of temporary walls that were raised up near the football field. There were murals painted on the outside of various monsters and bats as well as other creepy Halloween standards.

In the group, there was a girl with dark hair dressed like a pirate with brown pants, white shirt, red bandana, gold jewelry and a fake sword. Another girl was dressed like Cinderella, with a flowing blue ball gown and her blonde hair tied up. There was a boy dressed as Michael Meyers; one boy dressed as a mummy and another as the Grim Reaper.

"I'm getting goose bumps, this is so exciting!" said Cinderella.

"You got goose bumps because it's fifty friggin' degrees out here and you don't have no sleeves," said 'Michael Meyers'.

"Come on, Grant, aren't you just a little excited? This is fun," she replied.

"No, 'cuz it's just gonna be the same lame-ass scare attempts as last year. I can laugh at this chump-fest without wasting twenty minutes experiencing it."

"Oh, God, can you not be an asshole for once?" asked Pirate-girl.

"Nah, it's just not in him, Marcelle; he'll always be an asshole. You might as well tell him to go screw himself," said Mummy. This caused the Grim Reaper to laugh and Pirate-Girl to roll her eyes.

"If you don't wanna go in then that's fine by me. But I'm not gonna let you spoil it for me!" 'Cinderella' pushed at Grant.

"Well fine, bitch! I can have any bimbo in this school that'll put out more than you." He walked off toward the football field.

'Cinderella' looked slightly hurt, but she just shrugged it off and turned back to the Haunted House.

"Don't listen to that bastard, Lecy," said Marcelle.

"I'm not. Like you said, he's an ass. I can do way better."

Marcelle put an arm around her friend's shoulder. "You know Trent on the football team has a cute ass."

Lecy jabbed her with an elbow and laughed. "Shut up,"

Grant walked around to the back of the Haunted House in a huff.

"I didn't wanna be at this stupid dance anyway. I need a beer." He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, deuce-bag…" he turned to confront whoever it was, but another hand grabbed his throat. He tried to scream as his voice-box was crushed.

Michael put another hand on the back of Grant's head and began pushing his hands together. The boy's skull began crushing together and he began to bleed from his ears and nose.

He gave a final groan before he went silent, and Michael let go. He fell to the ground and never got back up.

Michael stared at the body for a moment, breathing heavily behind his mask. Then he heard the sound of voices. He looked up and saw a group of students exiting the Haunted House.

Michael bent down and lifted the body over his shoulder and began walking slowly toward the Haunted House.

Marcelle and the others looked up when the other group of students came around the other side of the Haunted House. Some were laughing but a few looked scared. One of them smelled like urine.

"How was it?" Lecy asked.

"It was alright. I've seen better though," said one girl that was dressed like a genie.

"Spence peed himself," said a zombie-boy, nudging a scared-looking were-wolf. "Mueller said he'd be here to get you in a sec."

"Thanks," said Mummy-boy. The other group went back inside to the dance.

They waited for several minutes, but nobody ever came.

"What the Hell is taking so long," said Marcelle. "He should've come out by now."

"Maybe he got too scared and keeled over," said the Grim Reaper.

"I'm going in," said Lecy. She walked toward the entrance.

Marcelle and the two boys glanced at each other. "Wait for me."


	7. Panic

_**Panic**_

The first room inside of the Haunted House was dimly lit, with dirty-looking brown walls. On the floor were two dummies that were given a partially decayed appearance. They were dressed in prison guard uniforms and there were nightsticks near the bodies. One of them was missing an arm.

"Fake dead bodies in a haunted house, how will I ever sleep alone again?" Marcelle said sarcastically.

"That is kinda lame," said the Grim Reaper, nudging one of the dummies with his foot.

"Let's just keep going," said Lecy.

The walked to the door on the opposite side of the room and opened it. It led to a long hallway with flickering lights lining the ceiling. There were what appeared to be jail cell doors along the walls. Moans, screams and crazed laughter could be heard from inside.

Lecy walked slowly ahead of her friends. She glanced into the first cell. There didn't appear to be anyone inside.

"Ahh!" she jumped, almost tripping over her gown, when someone jumped up on the other side of the door. He had long, unkempt hair and yellow teeth. He was snarling at her.

"Come on," said Marcelle, laughing slightly. She nudged her friend forward.

In the next cell, there was a man in tattered clothing with dead-looking skin. He was chewing on the guard's missing arm like a hungry wolf.

"That's so gross," said Marcelle. Lecy made a face and nodded in agreement.

As they continued down the hall, banging noises sounded from the other cells as the 'prisoners' all began rushing for the students.

"Holy crap!" said mummy-boy as one grabbed for him. Marcelle began laughing at him before screaming and jumping away as a prisoner reached for her.

"Ahh!" Lecy backed away from the door she had been standing next to, just for another prisoner to make a grab for her on the opposite side.

"Let's get out of here!" said the Grim Reaper. The others laughed and headed for the door, dodging the prisoners along the way.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Diana wasn't anywhere near tired. She barely broke a sweat. Her Amazon training kept her from needing to stop and catch her breath.

She ran at top speed toward the school. She cut through back yards where she could and jumped fences. When on the road, she easily dodged and ran any car that she came across. A few irate drivers still felt the need to honk at her and bellow profanities. She had no time to bother with them though. Nothing could slow her down.

Except for the sight of flashing red lights; they made her stop in her tracks. A small crowd of people were gathered, though they were held back by the police. Mothers were pulling their children away from the scene and shielding their eyes.

An ambulance was parked on the side of the road, along with several police cars. The police officers that were not busy holding back the bystanders were setting out traffic cones and circling the area with yellow tape. All the while, the paramedics were loading a gurney up onto the ambulance; the body was in a bag.

Diana took in the disturbing sight before gathering her wits and walking over to the scene.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?!" she heard a man shout in the crowd.

"Stay back now this is nothing any of you need to see!" She recognized that voice.

"Sheriff?"

He turned around. His eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed in anger. "What the Hell…"

"What happened here?" she cut him off.

"It's none of your business."

"Was it Michael?" she tried to keep her voice down, but she knew some of the on-lookers heard because there was a fearful murmur among the crowd.

"It was a car-jacking, plain and simple!"

"There's nothing simple about it when someone is being put into an ambulance in a body bag!"

"You don't belong here; you're interfering with my investigation! Now I'm warnin' you one last time to leave my town!" He turned back to the crowd.

"Wonder Woman," she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find a younger officer.

"Yes," said Diana.

"The guy was stabbed to death. The assailant took his car."

"Were there any witnesses?"

The young officer nodded in the general direction of the ambulance. Sitting on the curb near the ambulance was a young boy in a pirate costume.

"The guy was taking his son to a Halloween party. Poor kid saw the whole thing." He looked back to make sure the sheriff couldn't hear. "His name is Jimmy."

"Thank you," she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled before walking toward the boy.

She sat down on the curb next to him just as the ambulance pulled out and drove off.

"What's your name?"

"I'm very sorry about your father." The boy didn't speak or look up. "Has anyone called your mother?"

He snuffled and nodded. "Mrs. Perkins next door called her. She's in Russellville with my aunt Rosie."

She put a comforting hand on his back before continuing, "I hate to ask you after what you saw, but could you tell me what happened here?"

He sniffed again, "Daddy was taking me trick-or-treating. We were in the car, but I had to go back inside for my sword. When I got back I saw…"

He halted and took several shuddering breathes before he began to hyperventilate.

"It's going to be okay," she pulled him close and rubbed his shoulder as he began crying. "It's alright to cry. There may always be an empty place inside of you, but one day the pain will subside and all you'll be left with is your memories of him."

He cried on for a few more minutes. When he quieted down, she turned him to look at her, "Now I need you to be strong for your mother, just like she'll be strong for you. You need each other now. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Jimmy," she looked around to see a sad older woman. "Come with me, dear. I'm going to watch you until your mom gets here."

Diana looked back at the boy. "Remember what I said, Jimmy. Now I'm going to find the one who did this. He won't get away with it."

He nodded again and she gave him a tight hug before he stood and went with Mrs. Perkins.

"Excuse me," she said to the young officer from before.

"Yeah, Wonder Woman?" he ran back up to her from where he'd been assuring some by-standers.

"Did anyone see where the car was headed?"

"Yeah, he was headed south," he pointed down the road. There were black tire tracks going in the same direction.

"That's what I was afraid of. I know where he's going. I need you to evacuate the high school."

"Alright, that's it!" They turned and saw the sheriff standing there.

"You're suggesting we go and interrupt a school dance just because some guy stole a car?!"

"I'm telling you Sherriff, Michael Meyers is going to the high school!"

"Why would he do that, to get his shot at being crowned king?"

A few of the officers laughed as they surrounded the two.

"I don't know the reason. But he's going to kill more people, maybe somebody's kid!" There was a collective gasp from the people in the crowd.

"Put her under arrest before she starts a damn panic!" Several officers went to grab at her arms.

"Let go of me," she said warningly.

"Let her go, she's trying to help!" someone shouted.

"She has to go get that bastard!"

"This is Wonder Woman we're talking about. Would she really go through all this trouble if she didn't have a reason?"

"Stand down rookie," said the sheriff, not listening.

The officers tried leading her to one of the cars. "You have the right to remain silent…"

"No, I've got a right to do this," she pulled her arm out of one cops grasp and elbowed him in the face. She then grabbed the others wrist and pulled him off before turning and flipping him over her shoulder.

There was a loud blast, and Diana quickly deflected a round of bullets. "Stop firing those guns before someone gets hurt!" she shouted.

The remaining officers looked to the sheriff, not knowing what to do. He angrily waved his hand, and they lowered their weapons.

"We can't have you scaring out citizens, Wonder Woman. You have to go."

"No!" she said forcefully.

"We'll bring in the goddam National Guard if you don't leave this town now!"

Diana put her hands on her hips and glared. "Very well, you don't have to believe me. But I am going to stop Michael and I can't have you ignorant asses getting in the way."

She began walking toward them.

****Author's Note****

I hate that I didn't finish this story before Halloween like I planned, but I'm still working on it. I stayed up way to late finishing this lol. Hope everyone likes this addition.

Also I'm going to change/alter the cover image. I'm proud of how it looks but I can't figure out a way to write the scene it depicts based on the direction this story is headed.


	8. The School

_**The School**_

"This is the sheriff. I need all available units down at the school," he listened for a response but he only heard static before the radio and the car went dead. "Damn it!"

He threw down the radio and crawled out of the car, careful of the broken glass littering the ground. The car was turned completely over, and the cab was crushed in slightly.

"Do any of those work?" he shouted at his officers.

"The bitch ripped it out!" said one officer standing next to his car and holding the radio. His door was also removed and the hood punched in, damaging the engine.

"Find a phone. Get ahold of a squad car. Tell them I need every available unit at that school!"

"What's happening at the school that's so urgent?" The sheriff turned to see Dr. Loomis approaching, limping with his cane.

"You're little girlfriend is in deep shit right now Loomis!" He gestured around at the devastation. "She impeded a police investigation, caused damage to government property, disturbed the peace and to top it all off she royally pissed me off!"

"No one was hurt," Dr. Loomis stated, glaring at the sheriff.

"That's not the point, old man." He turned to one of his deputies. "Go borrow a phone right now. Call in what happened here and get me a car. And you," he pointed at Dr. Loomis, "Are coming with me."

He walked over and grabbed the older man's arm while pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his belt. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney then one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been given?"

"I do," said the doctor, emotionlessly.

"Good!" The sheriff took the doctor to the curb and rather roughly sat him down. "Watch him," he said to another deputy. "We have him, we got something to bargain with."

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Diana slowed down to a quick stroll as she approached the school parking lot. Cars packed the paved area as well as the grass around it. There were still a few students lined up outside, chatting excitedly while waiting to get inside without being noticed or setting off an alarm.

_I'll never be able to sneak in there without a ticket,_ she thought to herself as the remaining students were admitted inside, _unless…_

She smiled to herself as she thought of an idea. She stood straight and, extending her arms, began to spin in place. She was engulfed in a bright light with a sound of thunder. When it dissipated, she was wearing a flowing cape with red, white and blue stripes.

She strode up to the goth vampire girl at the door.

"Oh, wow, that's an awesome costume!" She was looking in awe at Diana.

"Thank you."

"I gotta tell you I haven't seen one person dressed like Wonder Woman tonight. Nobody has any respect for the classics. And look, you've even got the lasso."

"Would you like to see it?" Diana unhooked the golden rope from her belt.

"Oh my gosh, ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted my own Golden Lasso!" She excitedly touched the coils.

"The only way to get the full effect, though, is to try it on." Before the girl could say anything, she tossed the lasso around her.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, but this is important. I need to get into the dance. You're going to forget that you saw me. When I release you, you will act as if nothing out of the ordinary happened."

She moved to take the lasso off, but then thought of something else.

"I want you to enjoy yourself here tonight. But don't go anywhere by yourself. Stay in the gym, or in a group in a well-lit area. Encourage others to do likewise. At the first sign of trouble, you need to get out, and get as far away from this school as possible."

"Why, what's happening?" the girl asked, scared.

Diana shook her head, "I can't tell you that. I don't want to scare you. I just want you to be cautious. Just do as I say and you should be fine."

Diana took off the lasso. The girl's eyes went unfocused for a moment as Diana quickly made her way inside. Then she shook it off and glanced back at her list.

The hallway itself was quiet but for the beat from the music in the gym and the _click_ of her boots on the floor.

"Where do I start looking?" she asked herself quietly.

Then she felt an arm reach across in front of her and begin pulling. Without hesitating, she grabbed it and flipped the person over her shoulder where they landed with a large _thump_ on the floor.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

The small group stepped into another room. This one was filled with dirty medical equipment and crude, old-fashioned instruments.

"What's supposed to happen in he- ahh!" They all jumped when they heard a scream and a buzz saw starting. They looked over to see a sheet blocking off part of the room and the silhouette of a man holding a saw above a bed, highlighted by a strobe light. They then heard maniacal laughter.

"Cool, I'm gonna get a better look!" Mummy boy said excitedly.

"Good luck with that," said Lecy with a laugh as she and the other two left the room.

He walked up slowly, shaking in excitement and anticipation before lifting his hand and pulling the sheet back. He wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Grant?" the other boy was lying on the faux hospital bed, his eyes staring blankly at him. His neck was twisted at an odd angle and he was bleeding from his mouth, nose and ears.

He started rushing back away from the body, intent on running to find the others. But he ran into something solid. Then a hand clasped firmly over his mouth. He felt something cold and sharp against his neck. He felt the sting as it sunk into his flesh.

And Michael let the boy slump to the floor, gurgling and struggling to breathe.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

Back at the dance, Melinda and Cynthia were still enjoying the music and dancing. Then the song changed.

"I hate this song," said Melinda, making a face.

"Do you wanna go check out that haunted house?" asked Cynthia.

"Shouldn't we wait for Matt?"

"No, he's not really into that kind of stuff."

"Alright, let's go then." Melinda pulled Cynthia toward the exit.

_**=w=w=Author's Note=w=w=**_

I'm trying to get more chapters done of all my stories in what limited spare time I have. I hope everyone enjoy's this chapter. I enjoyed writing about Diana stickin' it to the cops lol. I'll have the new cover image done soon for those interested. Oh and Happy New Year.


	9. House of Horrors

_**Warning: Offensive Language and Violence**_

* * *

**House of Horrors**

With a loud _thump_ and an _Oof!_ Diana flipped her attacker over her back and onto the floor. He was wearing a black jump suit and a white mask.

"What the Hell!" he said as she grabbed his throat, lifted him up and slammed him into the wall.

"What do you think you're doing!?" said Diana, ripping off his mask. It was just one of the high school boys.

"Don't hurt me, lady; it was just a joke!"

"I'm not laughing!" She dropped him to the ground. He snatched up his mask before sprinting back into the gym.

"Teenagers!" she said to herself.

=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=

"Grant was right about one thing. This Haunted House is kind of lame," said Lecy as they passed through a room full of monsters.

"Then why are you bruising my arm?" asked Marcy.

Lecy huffed and let go of her friends arm.

"It would be better if they kept with one theme instead of having everything just thrown together," said the Grim Reaper. He was standing next to an unintimidating figure of a snake-haired woman with green skin and fangs. "Hey, Marcy, this could be your twin sister."

"Shut up, A.J."

"Come on, let's go," said Lecy, laughing.

The next room they came to looked like some sort of torture chamber. There was an iron maiden, a guillotine and a few tables lined with rusted tools and such.

"Let's see what's over here." A.J. led the girls over to a dark corner of the room.

"Ah!" said Lecy. There was a loud sizzling sound and a strobe light came on, flashing behind what appeared to be an electric chair.

"This one sucks; the body isn't twitching or anything," said Marcy.

A.J. stepped closer to the chair and poked the body with his scythe.

"It sure looks real though." He poked it again. "It looks exactly like Mr. Mueller."

"You're right, it does," said Lecy. "It's creepy."

The corpse was wearing the vampire costume Mr. Mueller was supposed to be wearing, except the front was covered in blood. The collar of the cape was pulled up and tied tightly around the neck.

"Let's keep going. This guy's making my stomach feel sick," said Lecy.

"Hold on," said Marcy, moving closer, laughing. "I always wanted to see if the old guy wears a toupee."

"Come on, Marcy, let's just go," said Lecy.

Marcy ignored her. She stepped over some electrical wires and next to the body. She slowly reached up and pulled up on the hair.

"Shit!" she cried as the head tipped over and rolled onto the floor.

"Oh my God!" Lecy jumped back as the head rolled to her feet. "Are you crazy!?"

Marcy held a hand over her mouth, trying hard to hold in her laughter while A.J. doubled over, leaning on his scythe to keep from toppling onto the floor.

"You're going to get us all in big trouble," said Lecy, bending down to pick up the head.

"Aw come on, Lecy… it's just a stupid dummy," said Marcy when she had stopped laughing enough to speak. "Lecy?"

Marcy sobered when she saw the look on her friend's face. She was holding the head and staring at it. Her face had gone deathly pale.

"What is it?" asked A.J.

"Guys… I- I think it…" she turned the head to look at the face. Its eyes were staring back at her, unseeing, dead. "Oh, God it's real!"

She dropped the head on the floor, where they heard a loud _crack_. "Oh, _I'm so sorry_!"

Marcy laughed again, not believing at first. Then she looked down at the head and then at her friend's terrified face.

"You're not joking?" said A.J., all traces of humor gone.

"We need to go get help. Call the cops or- or something," said Marcy.

Lecy nodded, careful to keep her mouth shut. She felt as though she were going to throw up. She was breathing heavily through her nose.

"Come on, let's- let's get out of here," she grabbed her friend's shoulder and guided her away from the door in the direction from which they came. A.J. followed, careful to step around the head.

Marcy led them back through the previous rooms, all the while keeping a close watch on Lecy. The other girl looked as though she might faint at any moment.

"What happened to Terry?" she asked, realizing for the first time that the Mummy wasn't with them.

"He stayed back in that hospital room. He's probably gonna try and jump out and sca… HOLY SHIT!"

Marcy looked ahead and screamed, covering her mouth.

"Oh, God, Terry!" Lecy cried.

They had just entered the room that they last saw Terry in, and a horrific sight met their eyes. Terry was hanging from the ceiling by the bandages that made up his costume. His front was covered in blood.

They started to back out of the room and then turned to go the other way. That's when they saw a dark figure approaching, with a deathly white face like a ghost floating in the shadows.

"Oh f-k!" said Marcy. "Come on!"

They turned and began running as fast as they could toward the entrance, dodging props and decorations along the way. When they got back to the prison room, it didn't escape their notice that the guards and inmates were no longer moving or trying to scare them.

"There're the doors!" said Marcy. She ran at the door, expecting it to open. Her shoulder collided with it. She heard a loud _pop_ and she screamed in pain.

"What happened?" asked Lecy. Marcy sat up, cradling her arm.

"I think I dislocated my shoulder!"

A.J. ran up to the door and tried it, but it wouldn't open more than a few inches. He looked through the crack to see something silver going across the doors on the outside.

"It's chained shut or something!"

"Oh, f-k!" Lecy ran up and began banging on the doors. "HELP, SOMEBODY LET US OUT!"

"AHHHH!" They heard Marcy's scream. They turned around to see the masked man standing in the doorway, staring.

"MOTHERF…!" A.J. ran up to him, swinging his scythe. The cheap plastic weapon merely bent against the man's body. He grabbed it and jerked it out of A.J.'s hands.

"YOU WANT SOME!" A.J. swung a fist at him, but he only managed to crack one of his knuckles against Michael's jaw. "Shit!" he clutched his right hand with his left.

Michael grabbed him by the front of his robe and pushed him back hard enough that he hit the floor and slid several feet. His head collided with the wall.

"A.J.!" Lecy cried.

"Hurry, get out while he's distracted!" he shouted at them as Michael advanced on his prey. He staggered to his feet, feeling woozy.

"But…" Lecy began to protest, but Marcy grabbed her arm and tugged her toward the door.

Michael turned his gaze from A.J. and moved to follow the girls. Noticing this, A.J. attempted to land another punch. He swayed on his feet and took the swing. His fist barely grazed the cold plastic cheek before he lost his balance and fell back to the floor. But it was enough to bring Michael's attention away from the two fleeing girls.

A.J. was clutching his head as the room began spinning. He felt a strong hand grab the back of his neck and pull him up from the ground. He saw doubles of the pale, uncaring face; and two of the sharp silver blade rising above his head. But he felt only one blade plunging into his chest and through his heart.

Lecy and Marcelle stopped and looked back when they heard his screams.

"Is he dead?" asked Lecy, tears streaming down her face.

"Come on, we need to get the Hell out of here," Marcy pulled the other girl with her good arm away from the sounds of their friends dying breathes.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I think I may have to come back to the parts in the Haunted House later on. I'm not too sure about how I described the different rooms and features, and I could probably do better if I plan it out more. But for now I'm just focusing on finishing this story.

I didn't originally plan to name the extra characters but I got tired of identifying them by their costumes. So I gave them names.

I'd definitely like some feedback on this chapter. What did everyone think of the character's reactions to the situation, etc.? And I think in the next chapter or the one after is when Michael and Wonder Woman are finally gonna meet. Looking forward to writing that.


End file.
